This invention relates generally to a storage device for holding one or more keys individually which can be used also as a business card or other advertising message bearing surface. One of the problems with keys is the maintenance of a spare key, either on the person or in a predetermined location so that the user may have access to a spare key should other keys be lost or locked in a vehicle, or the like.
Although key carriers are known in the art, they are oftentimes bulky and include chains and connectors and are not suitable for carrying in a wallet or pocketbook. The present invention provides a storage receptacle for one or more individual keys which can be readily carried on the person in a wallet credit card section or credit card case, being small in size and economical for production. In addition, the key holder may include at least one surface that has advertising material and can function as a business card.